Fuel receivers for receiving fuel from a fuel source are used for refueling large pieces of equipment, such as construction and mining vehicles, on-site using a mobile refueling source, such as a refueling truck. Generally, the fuel receivers are secured to the equipment in fluid communication with a fuel tank of the equipment. A fuel source includes a hose and a nozzle attached to an end of the hose. When fueling or refueling of the equipment is desired, the nozzle is placed securely over the receiver, a valve of the receiver is opened, and fuel is pumped from the fuel source, through the hose, nozzle, and receiver, to the fuel tank of the equipment. Such receiver and nozzle refueling systems are designed to facilitate efficient refueling events, that is, attachment of the nozzle, transmission of fuel into the fuel tank, and detachment of the nozzle.
The fuel receiver typically includes a pressure activated valve that opens when connected with the nozzle. The valve prevents the unintended drainage of fuel through the fuel receiver. However, traditional fuel receivers have no “back-flow” capabilities to prevent the theft of fuel from the fuel tank by merely depressing or actuating the valve.